The Pain of Happiness
by breakinq
Summary: "Just when I think everything is going perfectly fine after our battle with Grimoire Heart, everything goes wrong and all hell breaks loose" - Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Prolouge

_**hey guys, so i was just thinking of this and i really wanted to make this a fanfic no matter what! so tadah!**_

_**i hope you guys like it since i worked my butt off for like an hour to write this thing cx sorry it it's short.**_

**__****i just thought this length was suitable for the prologue but i will be starting off from where lucy and how she escaped acnologia's attack and everything from there c: please look forward to it!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**( all happiness comes with a price )**

* * *

One blonde girl walked through the streets of Magnolia. People recognized her and looks of horror passed on each person's face as she walked past them. Her head was held high as her hair and her bag trailed behind her. Her entire demeanor demanded attention and strictness. Closed off even. Not a single person in the entire city of Magnolia not know the famous team that had created havoc and trouble everywhere they went before the darkness had befallen Fairy Tail that day. The day the mages of Fairy Tail were on Tenroujima disappeared.

* * *

I felt the glances of everyone on me as I walked past them. I had to admit it felt good to be home but the sorrow of the disappearance of my comrades didn't go away. There was always a tugging feeling in my stomach, forcing me to think of them when I had wanted to forget for the past six years. Why had this happened to us? Why on the most joyous day after defeating Grimoire Heart? No one could've answered that but it was good that I had managed to escape however the hell I had. But I missed them and I knew a part of me was always gone without my dear family. But I was finally going home. To my family and I couldn't be more happier than I was in that moment.

* * *

It was another tragic day in Fairy Tail. Macao was as always filling out paperwork. Romeo was sitting on a table quietly, head down as tears streamed down his face. Jet was standing in front of the job board where there were only three offers now. Fairy Tail was dying and everyone in the guild knew about it. After the loss of their strongest members of their beloved guild, everyone had been in a pinch. Most of the members had quit finding it hard to survive without any money but the loyal ones stayed behind. This would always be their home and they would stay here even if they were the lowest ranked guild and about to be closed. But no one could soften their grief of their master or anyone else. Now this small guild was always quiet and empty most of the time. Only a few job offers would come once a month. Surviving was getting harder but their hope never vanquished. They didn't want to believe that their friends and family would never return from the island of Tenroujima.

"I finally finished the paperwork. We will hopefully get a few more days to pay the rent for the guild before Twilight Ogre takes possession of the building and demolishes it." Macao confirmed, exhaling.

"But dad, they're not going to listen. Before we always had Blue Pegasus back us up but they can't do that every time. Just admit that we're done for," Romeo said. It broke the little boy's heart to think that way but it was the truth and someone needed to say it.

"I absolutely refuse to believe that! How could you say something like that, Romeo?!" Macao yelled at his son.

"It's the truth! NO ONE IS COMING BACK!" Romeo yelled just when the door opened.

Everyone turned their eyes on the person that had entered the guild. The shock on the members' faces was clearly evident as they turned to see their friend, Lucy, walking through the doors.

"I'm home, everyone."

* * *

_**thanks for reading everyone! hope you enjoyed it. please leave a review for me.**_

_**it would make my day c:**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, sorry for the haitus! x.x**_

_**Now that i'm back, let's continue! cx**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**( The day tragedy hit us hard )**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy sighed as everyone sat around the camp, tending their injuries. After the battle with Grimoire Heart, almost everyone was injured and it was hard not to see how serious the war had been between the two guilds. Tenroujima was back in it's original state while the scars of the battle remained with the guild members of Fairy Tail. She still couldn't believe how they had defeated Hades after realizing he was so strong, especially Natsu's headstrong behavior in front of the 2nd Master of Fairy Tail, Hades. Lucy was just thankful it was over and now they could all go home.

She turned around to hear whining coming from the blue exceed, Happy. Rolling her eyes, she questioned Happy what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked, regretting it the minute the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Charle won't accept the fish I caught for her!" he whined in return.

_Great, another story about his damn romance,_ she thought as she exhaled in her girly manner.

"Go on..." she continued.

"Natsu and I went fishing a few minutes ago and when I returned Charle was mad at me. I don't even know why! Do you know, Lushy?" he said in his most adorable accent but of course Lucy didn't know why Wendy's cat was mad at Happy.

All she did was shake her head and then decided to put Virgo in charge of the torture consolation.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" she chanted as a bright golden light appeared and a young girl with purple hair and a maid dress.

"Time for punishment, princess?" Virgo asked in her most humble tone.

Lucy sighed and shook her head in denial. Why were all her spirits weird?

"No. Can you just keep listening to Happy? I'm going to go help Mira," she said as Virgo nodded and replaced Lucy on the bench.

That was when she heard the loud roar and fear shook inside of her body.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

The ground shook. At first, I thought it was nothing. Maybe just a tiny earthquake and even chuckled at the joke Gajeel made about Lucy's stomach grumbling. But then it happened again. A second time. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was getting intense by the minute and I knew in that instant something was going to go horribly wrong. My first instinct was to run but in my entire life I had never ran from a fight and I wasn't about to start now. The roar came a third time and everyone turned their heads to see something emerging from the sky. The form was hard to see but once it was clear, my head went blank.

A dragon had emerged from the sky. A real living dragon.

_So they didn't die,_ was my first thought until the black dragon with blue patterns on it's body came to attack. The first roar took out the nature of Tenroujima, destroying it like the trees were cotton, drifting with the air. I felt my feet digging in the soil, trying to grasp myself instead of flying away like everything else. I turned my head to see Lucy holding still, wide eyed. Something felt wrong to me. Her scent was different. Changed. But how? I didn't want the person I cared for the most getting hurt and the urge to run over to her side was overwhelming.

_Run!_ My mind screamed but I wouldn't leave everyone here.

"What..the..hell..?" Gray said beside him, his eyes widening and his jaw hanging open. I saw the fear in his eyes like never before.

"Everyone, run." I whispered but no one heard me till I yelled, "Run!"

All heads turned around to look at me, some had tears streaming down their faces and some with mild fear. But Lucy's was different. Like she had never thought this would be happening. Everything about her in that moment felt different. Her scent, the familiarity, her facial expressions, and the look of excitement in her eyes.

What the hell was she excited for?

Everyone turned around to run, including me but the dragon didn't move. It stayed in it's place watching us like hawks. Like we were little mice running away from a cat who knew it would catch them. It pissed him off so badly, he could feel his veins popping out.

There wasn't going to be a choice other than to fight it.

"Everyone keep running. Don't turn back!" someone yelled and my fears became nightmares.

I turned around to see Gramps turning into a giant and going headlock with the dragon who tried attacking us.

"Master!" Erza and almost everyone shouted.

Frozen in place, my mind went over the events of today and how they happened. What if this was Grimoire Heart's doing? Anger swept over me in a large wave as I dizzily walked forward.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I heard Happy say as he flew towards me.

I didn't reply back. Everyone now was staring at me as I walked forward towards the dragon who was hurting the people I loved. This was no fucking joke. I would kill him till I died. Till I cut it into pieces. Till my family was safe.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone turned their heads around to see Natsu walking like a drunk person towards the dragon and Master. Anger emitted off of his body and the heat around them got intense. Some members sweat-dropped, knowing Natsu's anger was at it's peak.

"Natsu, get back!" Master Makarov yelled till the dragon bit his side. Yelling out in pain, he fell back, shrinking to his original state.

"Master! - Gramps!" Erza and Gray yelled together, running towards the beaten old man who lay on the ground still, blood pouring from his side.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Natsu yelled, flames everywhere as he jumped at the dragon and punched him square on it's face.

For a second, everyone held their breaths to see if the dragon was dead or somehow injured but when the smoke cleared everyone's eyes got wide.

There wasn't even a scratch on the dragon. Was this thing even mortal?

"All wizards support the dragon slayers!" Erza yelled from her position as she changed into her heaven's wheel armor, getting her swords ready.

Lucy, Gray, and Juvia stood in position as Lucy summoned Capricorn and Loke at the same time. Gray made an ice canon with his magic, ready to aim while Juvia attacked the dragon with water slicer.

"Everyone, NOW!" Erza yelled as everyone attacked together, supporting the Dragon Slayers Magic.

After a few minutes later, the dragon still stood intact while the magic of the wizards was almost depleted.

"What the hell is that monster?" Gray muttered.

The dragon took that moment to finish this fiasco as he got ready for his final attack. Lucy fell to her knees as Wendy broke into sobs.

"We're not going down! We're not going to die here!" Natsu yelled in desperation to raise everyone's hopes.

He grabbed Lucy's hand and then joined them together with Erza's who grabbed Gray's and the chain continued until everyone in the guild was holding hands.

"For Fairy Tail!" they said in unison as the dragon attacked before everyone's vision went black.

* * *

_**Thanks everyone! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! **_

_**I hope I have a few to come back to c:**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yay finally getting to the update cx**_

_**Enjoy c:**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**( The loss of my family is never forgettable )**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I felt the surge of the magic take me over but the feeling of helplessness and excitement, recognition even didn't dissipate. I slowly opened my chocolate brown eyes to see where I was or to get in my surroundings but nothing seemed to be familiar. Everything was starry and blue with gold and I was pretty sure I was hallucinating till I saw my spirits faces.

Loke, Capricorn, Virgo, Taurus, Cancer, Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, and even Aquarius were standing over me, with worried looks.

Groaning, I slowly got into a sitting position, hurting my entire body in the process. I probably broke a few bones but I didn't remember how. In fact, now that I looked back at it, each and every memory swirled in my mind at the same time. Shock passed over my face and I could see the nervousness my spirits were showing. Except Aquarius of course, who was glaring at me yet I knew it was fake.

For once in my life, harsh fear crept into my body as the next words I was about to hear would probably kill me from the inside.

"Lucy, we're so sorry," Loke said as he looked down at his feet. His eyes were shining and his glasses weren't on his face either.

"What do you mean you're sorry? Where's everyone else from Fairy Tail? They're probably hiding to scare me aren't they?" I said with a smile on my face but my eyes showed quite the opposite.

I hadn't been even pondering on the fact they were hiding. I knew it was stupid of me to consider it even for a second but I couldn't help but wish they were.

"Lucy-sama, we're so very sorry," Taurus said with a glum expression. I could see that he truly regretted not being there when everything went down.

Especially when Apologia came. I hadn't believed I would ever see that dragon again after my childhood. It was terrifying yet exhilarating to see him. It had been ages when he had taught me the art of slaying dragons but of course, no one knew that except my mother, Layla Heartfilia, but she had already passed away.

"Horologium automatically appeared when he saw what was going to happen and took you inside of him. He couldn't handle so many people fitting in his case since it is only available for one person at a time. So he had to choose and of course he had to choose his master," Loke explained while doing complicated gestures with his hands.

I completely understood which brought tears to my eyes. The thought of all my friends gone from the world sent me vibrating with sobs.

"Princess, please don't cry," Virgo said with a melancholy voice.

"We will train you so you can become stronger and search for them. I can feel it that they're not...dead," Loke said with a smile but his eyes showed sorrow.

I knew he was lying but maybe he was right. Maybe all I had to first do was become stronger.

"Alright. Teach me everything about Celestial Magic," I said with an cheerful voice and saw the faces of my spirits lift up in surprise.

I would find my family no matter what. Even if it took my life, I would risk it all.

But first, I needed to become stronger which was exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

_**2 years later**_

* * *

**Normal**** POV**

"Open! Gate of the Chameleon, Chamaleon!" Lucy chanted as a small boy appeared with bright green hair and black eyes.

"Yes master?" the little boy said, who probably looked around ten, as he bowed down.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lucy? Anyways, I want you to camouflage yourself. Blend into those shadows. We're going to do a surprise attack on Capricorn," she said with a smirk and an evil glint in her eyes.

"Okay Lucy," the spirit said before disappearing.

Lucy took out another silver key and called out a spirit.

"Open! Gate of the Telescope, Telescopium!" A silver light appeared as a telescope appeared into Lucy's hands.

She loved it when her spirits used the form she needed by reading her thoughts. But it was only for Telescopium since the spirit could actually read thoughts.

"Thanks Telescopium," she whispered as she used her to watch Capricorn's slightest movements.

Lucy detected a small shadow approaching her and she quickly grabbed Taurus's key. She knew it would be annoying calling on the spirit since over the years he had been more aggressive with the comments. She quickly prayed in her head to make Taurus shut up and called upon him.

"Moo! You called, Lucy-sama! Oooo you're body's as nice as ever!" he remarked as he checked out his master with hearts in his eyes.

"Taurus, Capricorn is coming towards us," she said but saw the confused expression on his face and sighed, pointing, "Right there. Attack him before he attacks you," she said and Taurus grinned.

She watched as Taurus attacked Capricorn who realized it too early for Lucy's pleasure. Grunting, she quickly shut Taurus's gate and opened Sagittarius.

"Shoot him!" she yelled.

Lucy watched as Sagittarius shot six arrows, pointing towards Capricorn. A few caught on him and one struck him right near the heart and Capricorn disappeared back into the celestial world.

"Good job, Sagittarius! You can go back now. Thank you!" Lucy said with a bright smile on her face.

She looked over at Chamaleon who had been hiding in the shadows and called him out. She had used him as backup, just in case Capricorn realized her plans, she could have someone attacking him.

"You can go back now too Chamaleon," she stated with a smile. "Thank you once again."

"Your Welcome, Lucy" he said and disappeared in a flash of silver.

Tired from her training, Lucy decided to head back to the inn she was staying at currently. Her keys on her hips bounced as she skipped back, people glancing at her along the way.

She was completely exhausted. She collapsed on the bed and went through the day in her mind. Sighing she turned off the lights and covered herself with blankets before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_So you guys must be wondering why I skipped so far ahead.  
_**

**_It's mainly because I didn't want you to read boring parts. The training that Lucy did was to just give you a glimpse of how her training is going._**

**_I thought maybe adding new spirits would make it more interesting! _**

**_Please leave a few reviews and critiques for me! _**

**_Thanks for reading everyone!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to update once more since I got a very nice review from **_**Anime****Luver778!**

**Thanks to everybody who has taken the time to read my story and follow it! I love you guys so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this beautiful anime/manga, Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**( Strength is not something that comes easy )**

* * *

**Kinana's POV  
**

Macao sat at the guild bar, requesting Kinana to bring him another glass of beer. She looked at him worriedly before wiping her hands on the apron she had put on and grabbed another glass of beer for him. She had been vexed since the disappearance of the Fairy Tail members and she knew the rest of the guild blamed themselves for not tagging along with Master Makarov. After the search had been disbanded a year ago, Fairy Tail just wasn't that hopeful loud guild anymore. In fact, more than half the members had quit and Macao had been left in charge. They barely had enough jobs on the job board and it was getting harder for the guild to be able to pay Twilight Ogre. The guild had helped them before but now they were just snobby stuck up bastards who wanted to destroy Fairy Tail more than anything. They had stolen most of the guild's members and had bribed them to join Twilight Ogre, making them the most influential guild in Magnolia.

"Kinana, another glass please," Macao said with a blush on his cheeks.

"No more, master. You've already had three glasses. We can't afford to have you unconscious," she said with stern gaze.

"Ehhh, you're starting to sound more like Mira everyday," he said with a sad smile.

Everyone in the guild looked up to hear what Macao had said and glanced at Kinana. She quietly blushed and turned around. That was a compliment to her but she missed Mirajane and didn't want to hear her name. Tears fell to the ground as Kinana furiously wiped them off her face. She couldn't be looking weak when everybody needed her.

"Master, please keep your voice low. We don't need the guild to become depressed again," she said and went around to the stools. She picked Macao up and put his arm around her shoulder as she carefully took him to the small Master's office.

Last year, the guild had to sell their previous building since they couldn't afford paying it's taxes and the bills. Twilight Ogre had bought it and were planning on demolishing it in the next year or so.

The thought made Kinana clench her teeth as she climbed up the broken down staircase to take Master Macao up to his office to get paperwork done.

When they arrived inside, she carefully placed Master Macao in his chair before leaving. She closed the door with a soft thud and went back downstairs to see how everyone was doing. She strongly believed that Fairy Tail would be back to it's original state and until that day, Kinana would be their strength.

Just like Mirajane.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It was once again a sunny day and I wasn't able to enjoy it. Capricorn had insisted I train more and focus on my spiritual energy so he had decided to force me to meditate. Sighing and quickly going back into my position, I closed my eyes and focused on that little golden thread of my magic. I tried grasping it each time but it would just slip away.

"Concentrate harder, Lucy-sama!" Capricorn yelled.

I groaned and decided to quit my stupid meditating as I opened my eyes and laid on the sandy beach.

"Capricorn! It's so nice today. Why can't we train tomorrow?"

"Lucy-sama, you can't afford to miss one day as your guild members might be in trouble. You yourself wanted to gain strength and if you complain all the time, how are you going to get Fairy Tail back on top? You are completely aware of their situation but you do not want to go back yet because you are not strong enough. So please, as your humble spirit, please train and you can enjoy many other days just like this one later." he preached and I sighed.

I hated it when he was right. Fairy Tail needed me but I wasn't capable of going back just yet. The thought of those Twilight Ogre bastards demolishing my old home was infuriating which got me my spirit of fighting them back. I needed to be able to concentrate.

Sitting in my position again, I closed my eyes and let the sounds of nature fill my head. Capricorn had said to concentrate and hear nature and use it to my advantage. I would do just that. Trying to grab that little golden thread, I reached out and on the eighth try, I finally grabbed it. All my magic focused on that one point and I felt myself radiating and floating. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that I really _was_ floating above the ground and saw the air moving around me viciously. My hair was flying in every direction, whipping me in the face most of the times. My body was glowing with golden light and I could see people from ten miles away. Every cell on my body became alert and I could feel my senses enhance.

It was like literally being one with my magic. My entire body suddenly shut down as I fell back onto the ground. My eyes were gazing up at the sky and my breathing was getting harder.

"That was...amazing!" I remarked, wanting to feel like that again.

"See. You were connecting with your magic as if it was just you and that made everything 100% your full potential. If we can train you to become like that during an actual battle, no doubt you would be the strongest mage out there. But do know, this has a huge strain on your body. You will probably need to recharge your magic after a while which can become a huge disadvantage in a battle. I will train you how to control it and how you can master at using your magic as a weapon instead of calling us all the time through your keys. Lucy-sama, you have not yet realized how powerful you are. You remind me of Layla-sama," he said with a proud smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

Capricorn had been with my mother for a very long time and he had known each and every secret of her. He was also one of the only spirits that knew that I had learned dragon slaying magic. Dark Magic to be precise.

"Now I will be going back. I suggest you return to Magnolia now. Your comrades will be very happy to see you as you are ready." he said and bowed down before disappearing in a flash of gold.

Hearing Capricorn say I was ready made me _feel_ like I was ready.

I would finally be going home.

To my family. And I would crush anyone who would get in my way of doing so.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I will be posting the next chapter soon.**_

_**If not, maybe next weekend! Please look forward to it.**_

_**Please leave a review for me to wake up to! Thanks my babes!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

**( Love was lost in that one day )**

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**

I walked down the street when I heard the scream. Not only a normal scream but a danger alert. My head turned around and I ran towards the shrill voice. I knew it was something serious and when I got their, the girl who had screamed was bleeding and her head was cut off. Suddenly a golden light appeared in front of me and I noticed Loke covering my eyes as he swore.

"What the fuck?" he said.

"What-KYAAAAAAA!" someone screamed and I felt Loke tense beside me.

Removing his hand from his eyes, I saw another girl with light brown hair and black eyes looking in horror at the two of us.

"It wasn't us! I ran to check up on the girl and she was like this," I tried to explain myself but I could only see fear in her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIDORI?" the brunette yelled at me as tears streamed down her face.

"I didn't-"

"No. My master really didn't do anything. This is a misunderstanding. But we will definitely find the bastard who fucking killed your friend," Loke said with a serious expression on his face.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" the brunette yelled and in a flash, I was out of the alley and somewhere different.

I recognized the place immediately and saw the golden stars above me. The Celestial World.

"She was going to call people and draw attention to us," Loke explained but he didn't need to.

I wrapped my arms around him and shook from the horrid sight I had seen. Who would have done such a cruel thing to girl who was barely older than sixteen.

"I will find him, Lucy. And I will kill him," Loke said as he soothed me and stroked my hair.

"I know you will. But that was terrible. Who would ever want to do such a thing?"

"It was probably a dark guild. But we have to make sure you don't go back to the town for a while. Which means, I search for the man and you stay put here in the Celestial World," he commanded.

I knew when Loke once made his mind, it was final. So instead of arguing, I just nodded and saw him disappear in another gold flash of light, leaving me all alone.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Loke roamed around the streets with his hands in his pockets. His glasses gave off a shiny glint in the sun and his bright orange hair stood out against the plain street and white walls. He knew the person that had killed the girl was warning the Celestial King.

It was definitely a work of a celestial spirit. Only celestial spirits could cut off a head without hesitation. He just had to find out who it was before it was considered a crime in front of the celestial king. He had talked to him and he had said celestial spirits can't do anything if they have been commanded to do an evil deed.

"Those bastards are gonna pay for threatening the king. Just cause he chose Lucy to learn the secret techniques doesn't mean he can go on a rampage," Loke muttered to himself as he walked with a purpose, earning him stares from the crowd.

Suddenly another shrill scream alerted the town and Loke ran towards the sound. He knew it was the same person probably who had killed the last girl. He finally ended in the same alley he had been previously when Lucy had arrived. Turning his head, he saw someone who looked very built with pitch black hair. If Loke hadn't known better, he would've thought it was Rogue from Sabertooth but when the man turned around, his eyes were gold. The hint was an obvious one and suddenly Loke pounced on him. He was Hercules, a silver key.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke yelled as he threw his fist forward. A bright golden light appeared as the power surge hit Hercules.

The man fell on the roof of the building and coughed. When Loke got to the top, he saw crimson liquid pooling out his mouth. Spirits weren't allowed to get hurt even if they felt the pain. What was happening? Shocked, Loke stared at the man for a while before questioning him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he grabbed the man by his collar of his shirt.

"Leo, it has been a while," Hercules coughed out more blood as his eyes glinted with familiarity and recognition.

"Who told you to do this?" Loke asked, pleading him to tell the lion spirit.

"I cannot say or I will betray my master," the man replied back with a sad smile.

Loke gripped his shirt tighter and glared at him. "Tell me or I will hurt you more."

"Leo, you are too kind for any torture. I think you have learned enough from Karen," Hercules mentioned Loke's last master and grinned.

"You bastard," Loke muttered and threw him back on the ground. "I will free you. I'm not the same man I used to be. I found a great master to serve."

"Well then, I hope that we do not cross paths again. You do not want to anger my master. He is very...unpredictable," Hercules said before disappearing in a flash of silver.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Hercules walked back to the man who had been waiting with the news. Limping over to his master, he knelt down.

"Master, I bring news. Today I had an encounter with Leo, the lion and the leader of the zodiac. He will get in between your plans. Should I get rid of him for you?" the man with the black hair said as his head bowed down to the man sitting on the couch.

"No Hercules. I think this will be interesting. I am looking forward to meeting the famous Lucy Heartfilia who posses ten golden keys," the man on the couch said with a chuckle.

"But master-"

"Get lost. I don't need you right now. Send Lynx to my bedroom tonight. It's time for me to enjoy myself," he said before ginning madly, "Tell her I will be expecting her soon."

"Yes master. I will send Lynx to your room and send her your message," Hercules replied back with anger bubbling underneath his chest.

He would kill this man for touching Lynx and committing atrocious crimes.

_Do not get in my way, Leo. This is my turn to free myself from my master and the rest of the spirits who are under his command._

* * *

_**End of another chapter! I enjoyed writing this one and sorry for the little suspense.**_

_**I might be updating but not unless I have two more reviews on this chapter! c:**_

_**Thanks for reading my story guys! I love you all!**_


End file.
